


Lo sé

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Estamos hablando de un francotirador, Superman, atraparlo requiere más que una buena vista [...]





	Lo sé

**Author's Note:**

> #17 Francotirador - Superbat

**Lo sé**

Batman observa a través de sus binoculares cada techo a su alrededor buscando al supuesto mejor francotirador de toda Gotham City que había estado asesinando desde la distancia a personas inocentes por ordenes de las mafias clandestinas de la ciudad. Le había tomado un tiempo, pero finalmente había conseguido la información de dónde, aproximadamente, sería su próximo golpe por lo que espera pacientemente a que se deje ver.

Siente un ligero movimiento a su espalda, pero no se gira pasando de un techo a otro con relativa lentitud analizando cada esquina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta cuando la persona a su espalda parace no estar dispuesta a ser la primera en hablar.

—Vine a ver si necesitas ayuda —la voz de Superman suena tranquila y relajada—, sabes que con mi visión podría encontrarlo en un parpadeo.

Batman se queda en silencio por unos segundos antes de bajar los binoculares y girarse para encararlo.

—Estamos hablando de un francotirador, Superman, atraparlo requiere más que una buena vista —su rostro permanece impávido y su voz calmada, aunque Superman logra identificar cierto tono de irritación—, se requiere paciencia para saber cuando es el momento de atacar, como ahora, por ejemplo.

El hombre se hace a un lado justo cuando una bala se estrella en el concreto en el lugar exacto dónde estaba. Superman mira a su alrededor rápidamente y vuela hacia el lugar de donde salió el disparo regresando poco después con un hombre inconsciente cargado en el hombro y un rifle en su otra mano. Deja caer al hombre a los pies de Batman y dobla el arma hasta romperla entre sus manos.

—Tienes razón, un francotirador tiene muchas virtudes, pero ninguna de ellas es tener un kriptoniano dispuesto a cuidarte en todo momento.

Le regala una enorme sonrisa acercándose para acariciar su mejilla antes de alzar el vuelo y alejarse de allí. Batman lo ve marcharse sonriendo levemente.

—Lo sé —dice bajo antes de agacharse para colocarle unas esposas especiales al francotirador para luego enderezarse y saltar del tejado para continuar con su patrullaje.


End file.
